


自我意识管理 全文

by Sayaball



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayaball/pseuds/Sayaball
Summary: 大补档时代





	自我意识管理 全文

工厂长（伪）阿周那×人间兵器（真）迦尔纳，本质爱情故事

有两段r18和轻微暴力描写（PS车翻了的话请评论or私信通知我，会尽快补档的）

科幻要素部分灵感来自《尸者的帝国》

剧情很乱，作者也不太会讲故事，觉得混乱的话可以先移步结尾看补丁（剧透预警）

 

啰嗦了这么多，还是希望大家能喜欢文里的两个人

1  
"拟似苏利耶程序，启动。"

充能百分之十。

百分之五十。

百分之九十。

百分之九十九。

阿周那死死盯着隔着高强度钢化玻璃的测试间。

从培养皿中走出的"那个"似乎感觉到他的视线一般，抬起头与他对视。它纯白的身体上还留有浅红色的培养液，还有更多从他湿漉漉的头发滴下来，顺着身体的曲线蜿蜒着向下流淌。

"百分之一百。"

 

几乎是猝不及防地，"那个"的右眼里喷射出光芒，反冲力让它过于瘦削的身躯承受不住似地向后踉跄了两步。那一束极高的能量也因此向上偏移，在原本整洁的墙壁上画出一道焦黑的伤痕。

阿周那看着露出困扰和迷惑表情的"那个"，嘴角不受控制地扯出笑容。

"终于又见面了，迦尔纳……"

 

★

藤丸立香被紧急任务警报叫醒时是深夜两点，她的搭档玛修·基列莱特已经武装完毕在门口等候多时了。她花了五分钟收拾妥当，急匆匆地和玛修一起找罗曼询问具体状况。

"爆炸发生在一家废弃了十年的地下工厂。"罗曼调出卫星地图，不停地放大定位，最终锁定在一处相当偏僻的野外。

"确定这个工厂内部发生了火灾，但是警方派遣的调查队没有回来，恐怕不是一般的失火事件。他们没有办法，只能深夜联系了我们这边。"

"总之去调查清楚就行了吧。"立香瞅了一眼地图上标明的坐标，准备和玛修一同出发。

"迦勒底特别行动机构，任务确认。"

立香不太习惯地扯着胸口的束带，她是前些天最后一名考进迦勒底的，还没习惯这件制服带来的拘束感，玛修看起来游刃有余多了，穿着不像常人会装备的铠甲仍然行动自如，她们一路小跑着找到了飞行器，随着达芬奇一早录制好的倒数语音，她们急匆匆地往警报源赶过去。

 

工厂位于某个岛屿国家荒野深处的地下，她们赶到时，火势已经基本控制住了，只有地面焦黑的印记证明火灾曾经延续得很远。消防队的负责人看到立香和玛修，急匆匆赶上来，对她们说明了基础情况。

"我们派下去的人没能回来。"中年人额头上满是汗珠，焦急全写在了脸上。"玛修小姐，立香小姐，希望你们下去调查的时候，能首先确认我们队员的安全……"

"没有问题，我们会将保证一般民众的生命放在任务首位。"玛修熟练地讲出当地的语言，露出安抚性质的笑容，但事实上大家都心知肚明，下去的人很大几率早已遭遇到不测了。立香与自己的搭档对视一眼，两个人进入了被烧得漆黑的铁门。

 

★  
"受力过大，已经影响正常生命活动。"

"那就先不要动，让我抱一会儿。"阿周那把头埋在迦尔纳颈窝里。现下他已经没有余力去管打破了培养皿走出来的其他失败品了，剧烈的耳鸣让他根本无法集中精神，唯一的认知只有面前的这个生命体。

是迦尔纳。

——是的，这次一定可以杀拯掉救他了。

对于现在的迦尔纳来说，阿周那是他的造物主，是他的世界里拥有最高权限的存在，他的命令就是最高指令。所以尽管抱住他的阿周那近乎失控，迦尔纳也手足无措。

新生的人造人搜索着植入脑海里的基础知识，迟疑地抬起苍白的双臂，环抱住了不停颤抖的阿周那。

"不要害怕。"迦尔纳喃喃地说，刺目的白色灯光下，他们两人无所遁形一般地拥抱着。仿佛彼此是对方最后的凭依一样。  
★

"前辈，检测到敌人……那、那是……"

玛修看到面前的场景不由得语塞，颤颤巍巍站在她们面前的是丝毫不成型的苍白肉体，拥有类人的四肢，但五官、身体都像融化了一样扭曲着。

"前辈小心！"玛修用手里的大盾防御，那几乎是雷霆万钧的一击，少女被撞地向后踉跄两步，不甘心地咬住了嘴唇。

藤丸立香朝着那东西开了两枪，特制子弹像是打在橡胶上一样开了几个黑洞洞的口子，那东西愣了几秒，随后更为敏捷地活动起来。

"前辈，攻击它们的弱点！"玛修喊道，用盾牌朝着那东西的"脸"狠狠砸下去，白色的不明生物抽搐了几下，从称不上是五官的地方流出几滴粘稠的血液，便不再行动了。

 

一路上她们看到许多类似的东西，大多都没有攻击倾向，这些未完成的生命只是行尸走肉一般地徘徊在火焰当中，玛修和立香没有下手清除它们。为了尽快找到失踪的调查员。她们不得不继续深入。

在仿佛无尽的走廊尽头，视野忽然明朗了，这里似乎是火灾中被保存的最完整的区域——不如说完全没有被破坏，这个实验室与氧气稀薄而且闷热的外界紧紧一门之隔，却仿佛完全没有收到影响似的。

"把门破坏掉吧。"玛修提议。

"诶？可是……这里的门看起来起火后没有打开过，调查员会在这房间里面吗？"

"前辈，您果然在所长开会的时候睡觉了吧。"玛修叹了口气，"我们的目的本来就不是救助，而是找出这次事件的始作俑者啊。"

自己确实睡过去了……立香有些不好意思地低下头去，而这期间持盾的少女已经开始动手将定时炸弹装在门上。

数字被设定在几分钟之后，红光映着两人的脸庞，玛修一边进行最后的安装工作一边发问，"前辈怎么看外面那些人造人？人工的身体，被设定好的智能，这样的存在算是生命吗？"

"……啊。"立香一时语塞，她不知道如何回答，甚至从来没有考虑过这样的问题。

"没关系，不回答也可以的。"玛修再次冲她微笑，"我喜欢前辈，所以不管前辈怎么看我，我都会竭尽全力保护您的。"

玛修并不是在母亲腹中怀胎十月诞生的孩子——藤丸立香在不久前才了解到这一点。

那是数十年前开始兴起的技术，在胚胎刚刚成型时就加以改造和优化，人类最终在培养皿中制造出了各式各样外表类人的怪物——随后，这项技术不仅仅是应用于战争，各种能力被特化的人造人被推广到了各个领域。当时社会舆论对他们的口诛笔伐，反而使掌控着类似技术的组织联合起来，形成了庞大的第三帝国。人造人的研发从地下转移到地上，它们正式成为商品，用以租赁和贩卖。由于大部分用于战争的型号都被先天剥夺了欲望和情感，这些廉价高效的人形产品甚至颇受好评。

但是第一批具有学习能力的人造人流入社会之后，不可避免地产生了情感，像是所有老套的SF创作那样，情感自然而然地孕育了反抗。它们的创造者也进行了毫不留情的镇压，最终这场人造人的起义以两败俱伤的结果收场。迫于压力，人造人技术的研发和推广在世界范围内被严令禁止，而剩余分散在世界各地的人造人，则由专门成立的组织回收和安置。

这就是迦勒底这一秘密机构存在的原因。

 

"快躲在盾牌后面，马上就要爆炸了——"

 

爆炸的浓烟还没有散尽，迎接她们的是暴风雨般的箭雨。好在她们一开始就躲在盾牌后面，箭矢击中盾牌的震动让玛修双手发麻。模糊的视野尽头，只能看到一个人影，穿着一袭白衣，拿着长弓，似乎烟雾无法对他造成任何影响，箭雨仍然持续不断的射过来。

"那是……！可恶……"  
女孩子终于承受不住压力似地说出了不太礼貌的话语，立香注意到玛修头上渗出的冷汗，这临时搭起的防线可能支持不了多久了。

"前辈，请你做好撤退的准备，有什么不测的话，我会挡住的。"

"我怎么可能抛下你……"

"面前的这个人并非你我能够战胜的对手。"玛修的声音颤抖着，"而且……他身后还有一个人，能检测到巨大的能量反应。"

"可是……"立香还想说些什么。怒涛般的攻势忽然停了下来。

"……玛修吗？"那是慢条斯理的声音，甚至还用上了敬语。

"是我，阿周那……先生。"玛修似乎万分艰难地说出了对方的名字。

"我不想杀你，带着那小姑娘一起走吧。"

阿周那说。

藤丸立香还没有搞清楚状况，玛修却立刻丧失了战意，"我们得快点离开这里，前辈。"

"可是我们……"

"前辈！"玛修拉住立香的手用力一扯，少女一时失去了重心，踉跄着移动了几步，那支苍蓝的箭矢正好射中了她的发圈，橙色的头发散落下来。

"还有一件事。"阿周那的声音仍然显得谦谦有礼，"请你们转告给迦勒底，别再妨碍我们了。"

"走吧，下一箭可不会偏哦。"

"……"玛修没有做出应答，只是拉着立香的手，在弥漫着焦糊味的黑暗里奔跑起来，立香只能感受到她柔软的手掌渗出的汗水。

"你们遇到的是阿周那？"通讯器传来断断续续的声音，是罗曼。"他的敌意很明显吗？"

"是的，但他只对我们做出了提醒性质的攻击行为。还有在他身后的……如果我没有认错的话，是论外级的人造兵器、迦尔纳……"玛修艰难地回话。

"迦尔纳！？但他不是已经……算了，他们这一等级的作战单位我们目前没有条件回收。"罗曼的声音中透露着为难，"你们先撤退吧，我们考虑安排一下用其他手段干涉他们的可能性。"

 

★  
"入侵者已经离开了。"迦尔纳的声音毫无情感起伏，在阿周那送走不速之客的期间，他总算找办法弄干了自己，披着一件临时找来的白大褂——阿周那没见过他这样懵懂的样子，他记忆里的迦尔纳永远穿着黑色的战斗服，一言不发，是强大而且慈悲的。

这个迦尔纳没有以往留下的伤疤，身体是完好如初的，令人意外的是记忆也丝毫没有留下——但这样更好，阿周那想。  
"你没必要知道她们的名字。"他蹲下来，帮迦尔纳扣上纽扣。"只要记得我就足够了。"

"指令接收。"

"真是标准的人造人发言。"阿周那撩开迦尔纳面前散落的乱发，"再多学学人类的言行举止吧。"

"了解。"

"叫我的名字试试。"

迦尔纳动了动嘴唇，在他被植入的基础知识里，写明了不可以对制造者直呼其名，因此那三个字仅仅在他舌尖转了一圈，又被吞了回去。

"这是命令。"阿周那意外地很有耐心。

"阿周那。"说完这个名字，人造人条件反射地瑟缩了一下，像是有些惧怕接下来的惩罚。

但是回应他的只有长久的沉默。

仅仅是音色相似，就让阿周那如鲠在喉。这一声呼唤仿佛打开了他的开关，让他忍不住颤抖起来。阿周那不得不压抑住自己内心深处不断滋长的暗色冲动，努力维持着平静，注视着人造兵器那双没有任何波澜的异色瞳孔。  
"以后就直接用名字称呼我吧。"他压低声音说。

002  
☆  
迦勒底的人组织了工厂附近居民的撤离工作，周围方圆数十米都围上了隔离网，有一些好事的当地年轻人组织了探险队，但是在门口就被还在活动的半成品人造人吓了个半死，最终这里的事件也只是被当做能源泄露和老旧设备故障的事故被报道出来。

但被火灾毁了八成的工厂仍旧不是久留之地，阿周那还是带着迦尔纳进行了转移。

他们最后选择寄宿在一家教堂里，白发的少年神父允许他们住在闲置的房间。作为房租，阿周那有时要帮神父先生做一些不体面的工作，来完成他那"全人类救济"的愿望。

迦尔纳会在他不在的时候在教堂坐一会，他喜欢这种人多却不嘈杂的环境，没有人在意他这样皮肤苍白，有着异色眼珠的怪人，来祈祷的人有些各种各样的情感与目的，他可以尽量学习如何表现得像个人类。基督的神像之下，神父天草四郎时贞诵读圣经的声音清脆而且坚定，微笑起来又有一种蛊惑人心的魔力。

信徒们做完祷告差不多离开之后，天草会和迦尔纳谈上几句话。他似乎和阿周那不太相熟，跟迦尔纳倒是可以很自然地接近。

"所以你现在什么都不记得？"天草问他。

迦尔纳乖乖点头承认。天草有些吃惊，但仍然挂着浅浅的微笑，"你看起来和那时候一模一样。如果不是知道你不会说谎，我绝对不会相信的。"

"阿周那告诉我不必勉强自己想起来。"迦尔纳露出困惑的神情，"他也不肯告诉我更多以前的事，但是……"

"有些事情忘记比较好——对获得了全新身体的你来讲，那些记忆本身就不重要。"天草用他常用的开导语气侃侃而谈，"阿周那不只是在试图救赎你，也在救赎他自己。"

"这是……救赎吗？"迦尔纳垂下眼帘，他的睫毛也是极浅的颜色，在透过彩色玻璃打进来的日光下微微颤动着，像一只欲飞的蝴蝶。

"谁知道呢。"天草笑着抬起头，循着光束看向教堂窗户上斑斓的彩绘。

"对罪孽深重的人来说，忘却也是一种救赎吧。"  
"但是你刚才还在讲台上说人要坦诚接受自己的苦难。"

"那么我先问你，迦尔纳，你是人类吗？"

神父尖锐的提问让迦尔纳一时语塞，如果他能够坦然回答这个问题，就不会被自己失去的记忆如此困扰了。

"你有设想过你的上一次人生是什么样子吗？"天草继续诘问他，"那时候的你是纯粹的兵器，没有人格，没有情绪，比空白还要可怕的虚无——你要寻求这样的过去吗？"

 

不是的，不是的。  
迦尔纳无声地否认。脑内设置的服从程序让他无法反驳身为人类的天草四郎，但他的内心毫无疑问地表达着拒绝。

只要有阿周那在，他的人生就不会是绝对的黑白。哪怕沾染上的颜色是血一般的鲜红，那也是他的过去，他理应接受的宿命。

★  
不断重复的无聊日子里，他们有时候会亲热。  
这种时候阿周那总喜欢开着灯，迦尔纳眼角溢出泪水的时候，阿周那神明一般分明的五官也会在昏黄的灯光里变得模糊，变成无尽暧昧的存在。

有时他身上有伤，但大部分时候没有。伤痛会让阿周那变得更粗暴一些，但他一直极其喜欢亲吻迦尔纳那只红色的眼睛，穷尽温柔地舔舐去溢出的少许泪水——做起来是毫不留情的，在简单的扩张之后，就长驱直入到最深处。

他对这具身体太熟悉了——不，应该是说对迦尔纳太熟悉了。尽管过于缺乏脂肪的身体抱起来硬得有些硌人，但内里却像蚌壳中的软体生物一样柔软；被玩弄乳头就会咬着嘴唇屏住呼吸、撞击深处某一点能让他失去控制惊呼出声……阿周那通通一清二楚。平日的杀戮带来的负罪感和伤口处的疼痛总能在快感中被渐渐缓解，他不知道这究竟算是在与迦尔纳第二次构筑感情，还是借助高潮是的恍惚来麻痹自己忘记过去，但是当迦尔纳圈住他的脖子艰难地起身吻他的时候，这一切都不再重要了。

迦尔纳被一种苦闷的快乐包围着。被贯穿的感觉熟悉又陌生，这幅身体实在不谙情事，每一次高潮都仿佛一次濒死体验，令他的视野都暗下去，但阿周那的热度在体内昭示着的存在感，那疼痛和快感仿佛连意识都可以融化，额头沁出的汗水、刻意压抑的喘息……有时候他实在失神，注意不到这样情色的细节，但是一旦意识到两人现在是这样忘我的交合，迦尔纳脸上的潮红就会更深一些，更深一些。

阿周那这次伤在肩膀，惨白的绷带缠在他身上尤其显眼。因此他只能用单手拉起迦尔纳的一条腿扛在自己肩膀上。这样怪异的姿势让迦尔纳的身体扭曲着毫无遮掩地打开，阿周那借着灯光由上而下俯视着他，那样一具洁白无瑕的身体，仿佛过去的罪孽和伤疤一起都被洗刷干净了。就连迦尔纳脸上沉迷于欲望的迷离表情，都透露着阿周那从未见过的懵懂。

这是一场相当温柔的缱绻，阿周那拭去迦尔纳眼角的泪水，那只可以作为武器的异色眼睛由于构造特殊，非常容易流泪，因而浅红色极为暧昧地在他眼睛边晕开，他忍不住低头去凝视那双过于摄人心魄的眼睛，他们汗湿的额头靠在一起，如果不是他们下半身还不知廉耻地交合在一起的话，这幅画面应当与他们两人共同的创造者所期待的友爱场景一模一样。

毕竟以前，阿周那从没有过这样的耐心，他与迦尔纳的性爱往往发生在任务或者训练以后，带着浓厚的硝烟和血腥味道，他自己的完美主义和迦尔纳的不解风情实在称不上相性良好，岌岌可危的情爱仅仅建立在"不敌对"这一前提之上。

而面前的迦尔纳对他来说，像是一个挽回一切的救赎，同时也是昭示着他一切罪过的伤疤。

"阿周那……"迦尔纳动情的时候会叫他的名字，他瘦削的身体承受不住快感的侵袭，不停地颤抖。和他们迷茫又安定的每一天一样，如果迦尔纳没有继续说出那句话的话。

"我想、申请……找回记忆……嗯……"

这句话被他控制不住的低声呻吟打断了，阿周那忽然伸手扣住了他的脖子。

尽管牵动伤口传来的刺痛折磨着他，阿周那还是用受伤的手扼住迦尔纳纤细的脖颈，脑海里的那个声音再次回响起来。"杀了他吧，很简单的，只要把手收紧一点，再紧一点……杀掉他，再做一个更听话的就好了。"

"呜，咳咳、啊……阿周那……"

清醒过来时，迦尔纳的脖子已经被勒出一条红色的印记，他无比痛苦地咳嗽着。阿周那触电般地收回手，迦尔纳才解脱似得在他身下大口喘息，胸口的红色晶体闪烁着光芒一起一伏，像一条濒死的鱼。

"哈……哈……"迦尔纳努力平复着呼吸，他有些吓到了，突然缺氧让他瞳孔涣散了数秒，但阿周那甚至连休息的间隙都没有给他，直接把他的手臂拉起来开始狂风骤雨地掠夺，他的眼神中透露出让迦尔纳感觉有些陌生的疯狂。

阿周那用蛮力拉着他的手，几乎快要把他拽脱臼了。迦尔纳扭动着身体想要脱离他的控制，也被他按住胯骨狠狠地拖了回来。  
"不要……啊……阿周那……"

"杀了他，杀了他，反正就跟上次一样啦。"那声音仍然在他耳边窃窃私语，烧灼着他的理智，"你把他做出来，不就是为了再次杀掉他吗？"

 

阿周那突然粗暴起来的动作让迦尔纳措手不及。被开拓得太过了的后穴带来的并非快感，他忍不住呻吟出声，而后嘴唇就被堵住了，阿周那咬破了他的嘴唇，血液也被悉数卷进口腔里。  
因为刚才的激烈动作，阿周那肩头的绷带渗出点点红色，那一点血迹在迦尔纳视野里晕染开来，最终化为一片抹不开的红。

他看到了，脖子上插着箭的自己，阿周那的身影，火海，尸体，红色的培养液——随着一阵爆炸一样的耳鸣，一切都消失不见了。

阿周那无力地趴在他身上，他感觉有一些粘稠的液体从后穴流了出来。

两个人都精疲力竭，迦尔纳想要起来拿医药箱，被阿周那死死压在床上，阿周那把脑袋埋在他颈间，头发杂乱地支棱着，久久不肯抬头。

"别走……"他是从牙缝里挤出这句话的。

他哭了，靠在迦尔纳肩膀上，安静地流着眼泪。

感知到流过脖颈的热流，迦尔纳双眼放空地盯着天花板。他颤抖着抬起手，环住了阿周那的肩膀。

"我不会走的。"  
他施舍般地回复道。

★  
第二天阿周那果然发烧了，昨晚闹得太过，伤口不仅裂开，还有些感染。迦尔纳本来想请天草叫教堂里的医生帮他看看，天草却拒绝了他。

"阿周那这样的普通医生看不了啦。"神父说道，"嗯……或许可以去去找一下南丁格尔，运气好的话她会帮阿周那看看怎么修补。"

"南丁格尔……？"

"唉……你真是一点都不记得了。"天草叹了口气，"不如叫她一起帮你看看脑子如何？"

"如果她收费不高的话我当然乐于接受……"迦尔纳认真地思索起来。

"你这种情况，她会把你的脑子整个切掉吧。"天草翻了个白眼。  
"放心，怎么说阿周那先生也是为了完成我的委托而受了伤，我会联系相关机构来修复他的损坏啦。"

"那应该不叫修复损坏。"迦尔纳纠正道，"他受伤了，需要治疗。"

"好的，治疗。"天草歪着头笑了，"你现在看上去比以前还像个人类。"

"是吗？"迦尔纳看着自己掌心，那里有复杂的纹路，证明着他是这个世界上独一无二的存在。"这样挺好的。"他说道。"阿周那说过我应该更像人类一些。"

"这可真是相当有趣的发言。"天草敛起了笑容，"生来就是为战争制造的兵器，居然也会表现出这样的行为……如果组织还存在的话，你和阿周那恐怕早就被送去洗脑了吧。"

"所以你今天带了围巾？"天草意有所指。

"昨晚发生的一些小意外。"可能的话，他不想将阿周那的反常告知他人。而且这样的说辞不能称为说谎——迦尔纳如此判断。

"我必须警告你，迦尔纳，我和……死前的你有些私交，可能的话不希望你重蹈覆辙。"

"记忆才能让人有活着的实感，天草四郎。无论如何感谢你的建议，我已经知道过去并不是什么幸福的结局，正因为如此，我也不会让阿周那一个人承担这一切。"

迦尔纳在处理阿周那的事情上固执己见过了头，这让天草有些意外。"虽然你并不信奉我的神明，还是愿主庇护你，迦尔纳。"他叹了口气，"但愿你不会后悔。"

"我想我不会。"

"真是疯狂的想法，但我居然能理解你。"天草叹了口气，"贞德说的没错，你是个圣人。"

"圣人？"

"你的好奇心还真是与日俱增啊，我和她关系称不上好，不要再让我想起她和她的烈火了。"

即使阿周那曾经射落了如同太阳的你，但如今的他深陷地狱的话，你还是会义无反顾地拯救他的吧。

天草叹了口气，他见到过阿周那位于敌方的样子，那与平日骄傲而矜持的天授之英雄完全不同，但又仿佛什么都没变——他们虽然是人造人，但终归也是有情感的复杂生物。

南丁格尔的治疗非常迅速。虽然她第一次看到阿周那肩上的有些触目惊心的伤口时，几乎是毫不犹豫地说出了"截肢"这样的字眼，但最终的处理只不过是注射了一些药物而已。她背起医药包风风火火离开时，迦尔纳曾经想要伸手叫住她，红发女人只是意味深长地看了他一眼。

阿周那好起来的速度也颇为惊人，来教堂晨祷的一个老太太送给了迦尔纳一些消炎药，还叮嘱他买一些花送给患者，但当他回去看望阿周那的时候二者都已经用不上了。

"哦——你居然还会回来吗？"阿周那周身的气压已经降到最低了。他光着上半身，崭新的绷带勾勒出雕塑一样的肩线，看起来像一只受伤的大型猫科捕食动物。

"为什么不回来呢？"迦尔纳把手里的百合花插进水杯，"我除了这里并没有别的归处。"

"……我随时都可能杀了你。"

"但是你没有。如果事情如你所说的话，我昨天就已经丧命了。"

阿周那不置可否地"嘁"了一声。过了一会儿，他才接着说:"天草四郎这人很麻烦，我不知道那家伙跟你说了什么，但他的话你最好不要相信。"

"他说你现在非常痛苦。"迦尔纳抬起头与阿周那对视，他想起昨晚的眼泪，那应该不是虚假的。

阿周那轻笑了一声，"圣人的自以为是罢了，你还是单纯把他看做房东比较好。"

迦尔纳看了看天草提供给他们的这间简陋的小房子，陈旧的书柜上零散地摆放了几本不同译本的圣经，虽然没有积灰，但是书页已经泛黄了。桌子上搁置的信纸与笔筒也并非他们的所有物，本来他们不过在这里呆了不到一个月而已，除了放在马克杯里的百合花外，这里并没有什么其他称得上是生活的气息。但是当他意识到他们终有一天将要离开这里时，竟然产生了些许的不舍。

"真是不可思议。"迦尔纳低声说到，"这间屋子给我家一样的感觉。"

"……"阿周那没有说话，但迦尔纳的发言还是引起了他的注意，以前的迦尔纳从未这样主观地评论某个事物。不知道是重新制作的心脏，还是一度湮灭过的灵魂，让他在第二次生命中拥有了这样的意识。

 

当时的阿周那完全忘记了另一个可能性，人造人被制造出来后，接受到的第一个命令——

"再多学学人类的言行举止吧。"

他的造物主，曾经如此对他说道。

 

3

迦尔纳参加完弥撒，回到小小的住处准备开门时，正好撞见了任务完成归来的阿周那。

这次他离开的时间尤其漫长，几乎有整整半个月。他看上去比原来瘦了一些，本来就有些碍事的前发留得更长了，但衣着依然打理得很整齐，看起来完全不像刚刚归来的旅人。

"啊。"迦尔纳意味不明地发出了简单的音节，权当做是打了个招呼，多亏了这半个月作为缓冲，上次冲突所遗留的尴尬似乎被冲淡了，脖子上的伤痕也已经随着时间流逝而消失，想到这里他笑了笑，"欢迎回来。"

"嗯。"阿周那朝他点了点头。与离开时轻便的行装不同，他拎了一个大箱子回来。迦尔纳替他打开门，想要接过他手里的东西，触碰到阿周那的手时，他却打了一个激灵躲开了。

"……"

"没什么。这半个月基本没有和别人的肢体接触，有些不习惯。"

合理的解释。迦尔纳想，但是有点可怜。

于是他试探着问:"要做吗？"

"先洗个澡。"

☆  
阿周那很奇怪。

迦尔纳看着他关上浴室的门，他们两人独处的时候也不常交谈，但这次的沉默尤其沉重，他有些不能理解这样的氛围，更无从推测它将如何发展。

压制住他的阿周那整个人都是潮湿的，头发还没有干透，有些散乱地遮着他漆黑的眼睛。迦尔纳读不出他的想法，只能尽量迎合他的动作。

做这些事情时往往是阿周那占主动，迦尔纳试图伸出手环住他的脖子时，被他捉住了手腕。

"不要乱动。"  
他低低地说，接着就着握住迦尔纳手腕的姿势，低头亲了亲他的额头。

接着是鼻尖、嘴唇、下巴、喉结，细细密密的吻一路向下延伸，最后阿周那有些虔诚地吻了他胸口的红色晶体，他把嘴唇贴在坚硬的光滑表面，久久没有离开。从迦尔纳的视角只能看到阿周那头顶的发旋和一点点鼻尖，黑发从刚长出来开始就固执地卷曲着，这种发质到了梅雨季节会变得像爆炸过一样蓬松，迦尔纳想象了一下阿周那的头发全部炸起来的画面，忍不住露出了微笑。

但是很快他就笑不出来了，阿周那专注而且认真地，舔舐着他胸口的一圈皮肤。

 

晶体镶嵌在他身体里，并不像普通皮肤一样拥有触觉，但是迦尔纳却觉得现在那块红色的小东西热得快要爆炸了，比起此刻在胸腔跳动的心脏更加强烈地鼓动着，阿周那的吻把他点燃了。

明明只有半个月没有见到而已，这幅身体比精神还要快地对阿周那产生了依赖。迦尔纳的脸上飞快地浮起了绯红，呼吸也渐渐粗重起来。

食髓知味——他大概懂了这个词的用法。

甚至阿周那进入他的身体时，他再也咽不下那股甜蜜的疼痛，喘息的音调不自觉地拔高。那简直不像他的声音了，就连本来不发一言的阿周那也愣了一下，随后他伸出手来，撩开被汗水黏在迦尔纳脸上的乱发，轻轻地捧住了他的脸。

"迦尔纳……"

他反复念出这个名字，像是确认迦尔纳是否存在于此一般。

阿周那莫名的行为让迦尔纳手足无措，许久没有被开发的身体还没有找回迎合开拓的感觉，后穴被慢慢撑开的同时，阿周那还用难以言喻的复杂目光注视着他，同时应付两方面的刺激对他来说太难了，他努力集中焦距注视着阿周那——这种时候话语已经是多余之物了，视线对上之后，阿周那开始缓慢地抽送起来，这样的速度带来若有若无的撩拨，像是一把来回切割理智的钝刀。迦尔纳扣住阿周那扶着自己的手，"可以快一点的。"自己的声音听上去还算冷静，迦尔纳并不知道自己脸上现在露出什么样的表情，但是直冲上脑门的昏涨和耳朵滚烫的温度足以让他推测出自己面部毛细血管充血的程度了。

"你不害怕吗。"  
阿周那问他。  
害怕明明的是他自己，他担心自己还会在情事中失控，也害怕迦尔纳因为上次的阴影而拒绝他。明明心脏都快要跳出胸腔了，他还是控制不住自己去听脑海深处那个疯狂的声音。  
"你害怕他离开你不是吗，杀了他，杀了他，他就再也不会走了……阿周那，你明明是最清楚的啊……"

"我，没关系。"迦尔纳，"你不会杀掉我的，这一点在上一次不就已经被证明了吗？"

 

★  
灯光一如既往地昏黄，陈旧的木板床发出吱吱呀呀的声音，马克杯里换上了新的花束，在这一刻，时间仿佛被无限拉长了。  
★

迦尔纳从浴室走出来，阿周那还维持着他去清理之前坐在床上沉思的姿势，久违的情爱也没能带走他的重重心事。

"到底怎么了？"  
迦尔纳问他。

似乎连组织答案都相当困难，过了好一会儿，阿周那才下定决心似地说到:"打开那个箱子看看吧。"

有些出乎意料，箱子里是一套铠甲。尽管闪烁着金色的光辉，迦尔纳却明白那绝非单纯的黄金，而是更加坚硬的东西。

"这是你的装备，除了你，也没有其他型号能够适应这件武装了。你决心加入反叛的一方时把还给了你的制作者。"

"带着它走吧，只要这套盔甲还在你身上，就没有人能伤害你分毫了，迦尔纳，你自由了。"

"……自由？"

"做一个普通人也好，去投靠迦勒底也好，去不知名的战场做雇佣兵也好……或者，去找回你的记忆也好，你现在已经完全像个人类了，我相信你能够自己做出决定。"阿周那的语调没有感情，像是把早就打好的腹稿背出来一样机械地叙述着，"等到你找到记忆，就会庆幸离开我是一个多么正确的选择了。"

"阿周那……"

"走吧，迦尔纳，你不应该在我身边。"

"……"人造人没有任何回应，仅仅是半跪在地上直起腰看向他。

"这是命令。"阿周那下了最后通牒。

 

"不会反抗的生命无以称为人类，阿周那。"迦尔纳一字一句地说，尽管全身的器官都在阻止他说出这句话，大脑发出嗡鸣，面部和舌头的肌肉全都僵硬了，但他还是缓慢而坚定地，把自己的意识表达出来。

"我是以自己的意志选择留在你身边的。"

 

★

他是在迦尔纳之后被制作出来的。

贡蒂似乎是有意将他和迦尔纳对立起来一样，赋予了他黑色的皮肤和头发，然后拜托装备部的人设计了一套白色护甲。

给他的人格里添上保险措施的则是另一个部门了，"黑天"这一隐性人格在他还在培养皿中沉睡时就被埋在了他的大脑里，从一开始，阿周那就是当成和平的保险栓而被制造出来的。

后来他被编入了迦尔纳所在的小队，起义战争爆发的最初阶段，他们的队伍一直是人造人一侧的中坚力量。

阿周那脑袋里的"黑天"就是在那个时候被激活的，那天晚上，他将毫无防备的迦尔纳射落了。

亲手将迦尔纳的脑袋捧起来的刹那，悔恨和愤怒摧毁了他的整个世界。"黑天"并没有因此消失，而是在他的灵魂深处狂笑着，替他嘲笑可悲的命运。他独自在两重矛盾中徘徊了十数年，直到这个扭曲的人格也被同化为自己的一部分，"黑天"似乎也疯了，他不再劝说阿周那去杀死其他反叛者，而是将一切都对准了迦尔纳，督促着他快点造一个迦尔纳出来，然后再次杀掉他。直到数个月前，拥有和迦尔纳相同基因的人造人踏着碎玻璃片走出培养皿时，那个声音还是在对他窃窃私语。

"杀了他吧，杀了他吧。"

★

阿周那把迦尔纳推倒在地上，单手扼住了他的脖子，对方湿漉漉的浅色头发蹭着木质地板，用湿透了的异色眼睛看着他。

"这是你自找的……非要留下来的话，我只能再杀掉你一次了……"  
阿周那露出扭曲的笑容。现在的他既不是"黑天"，也不是原本意义上的"阿周那"。又或者，这才是他本来的人格也说不定。  
"是啊，我就是这样的卑鄙的怪物，你明明已经知道了这一点，为什么不肯逃走呢？……现在，我只能……"

迦尔纳仍然定定地看着他，抓住了阿周那的手腕。苍白而细瘦的手臂却格外有力气，生生将阿周那颤抖的手给掰开了。

 

"我不知道。"迦尔纳说。"也许是你制作的这个我哪里坏掉了吧。"

"天草四郎说我变了很多，说不定我并不是原来那个迦尔纳了，我没有他的记忆，亦无从模仿他的情感，但是现在的我至少有一件可以确定的事。"

"我既没有畏惧过你，也从未考虑过离开。"

 

END

*鉴于作者贫弱的表达能力，打几个补丁梳理一下剧情:

1 迦尔纳和阿周那都是人造人，迦尔纳制作出来之后，制作方觉得这种战力单位难以控制，于是做了同等规模的阿周那，并且在他脑袋里植入了保险人格"黑天"，如果发生人造人反抗人类的事件，黑天就会醒来镇压反抗。

2 黑天的存在最初迦尔纳和阿周那都不知情

3 迦尔纳的死给阿周那造成的冲击太大，导致他本来相互独立的两个人格系统崩溃，黑天变成了常驻debuff，而且渐渐扭曲成了只针对迦尔纳的模式，因此阿周那一方面想要复活迦尔纳弥补自己犯下的错误，另一方面又渴望再他复活后杀掉他一次，两重动力的驱使下才掌握了造人核心科技（×

4 玛修也是人造人，被迦勒底发现时还处于胚胎状态，在战争结束之后才被制作出来。本来还有一条女主盾支线讲另一种人造人萌生自我意识的形式，后来觉得游戏原作的故事已经足够好了，没有必要画蛇添足

5 迦尔纳加入人造人起义的动机很简单，有人求他orz

6 阿周那杀掉迦尔纳之前两个人的关系大概就是战（pao）友……不过人造人并不被允许拥有太多感情，所以他们称不上恋人。至于为啥正文里仿佛谈恋爱了……大概是因为大环境不一样了（×

7 迦尔纳的甲……文里没有描述，但是是可以装备状态下隐藏的，大概就像美队3里铁人接冬兵子弹时那样，从身体里长出来，让牛顿和达尔文打死我吧（×

*这篇真的是我写了扔扔了写最频繁的一篇了。开头也说了在刚刚萌上这一对的时候，明明还没了解清楚就开始动笔，结果发现这两个人的性格越挖越复杂，中间还出了周那幕间，补完了阿周那和黑天的关系，结果这篇的剧情就根据官方新料和我补完各种周边剧情的进度各种改动，反正每次改都觉得自己要和文里的角色一起精分了ry

*个人也不是很满意这篇突兀的剧情发展和转折，好几次停笔就想这个梗扔了算了，但是里面又表达了很多个人对这个cp的看法，不想让它没有结尾，结果算是以迦尔纳加强为契机写了出来，这不是个好故事，但还是谢谢看到这里的你。

(˘̩̩̩ε˘̩ƪ)


End file.
